


A Smuggler's Tyr

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Multiple smugglers, in fact six whole smugglers all on one ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Every great smuggler has a great ship, and Kara is no exception. This is the story of how she came about getting her ship before arriving on Ord Mantell.





	A Smuggler's Tyr

            She ran, cursing her luck, cutting through the busy Corscant streets, as she tried to escape from her pursuers. Kara hadn’t expected them to be that upset, but upset they were, and she did not want to find out what would happen if they caught her. She heard them shouting for her to stop, skidding as she turned suddenly and sprinted down an alleyway. The Republic security was still hot on her heels.

            Three more turns and she came to a dead end. The pathway she was running down opening up to a spectacular view of the city and the spaceport. It would’ve been breathtaking, if it weren’t for the noisy men and droids gaining on the young girl. She glanced over her shoulder at them before desperately trying to find a way to escape. She spotted a Corellian freighter lifting off and decided to chance it.

            Backing up she counted off, bouncing on the balls of her feet before charging forward. Reaching the end of the pathway, she used the force to give her the last bit of a boost she needed and jumped just as the freighter flew by.

            “Kriff” she cursed as she overshot the jump and skidded across the top of the ship, scrambling for a hold as the ship gained altitude. Getting a good handhold she crawled across, finding an emergency exit on the side. The ship would be out of atmo before long, and she wasn’t in the mood to find out how long she could hold her breath, so she sliced into the security on the lock as quickly as she could manage, forgoing the care she had taken earlier when she had sliced into some Republic files to show off her skills. She doubted there would be alarms on the emergency door, there was no easy way to it, as it was meant as an alternative exit incase the ship crashed, it wasn’t meant to be used as an entrance.

            The door slid open, and she threw herself in, closing the door and sitting on the floor, breathing heavily, but managing a few tired laughs as she realized she had escaped unscathed.

            “Hands where I can see them.” A gruff voice pulled her attention to the right of her, when she complied, he added. “Turn around slowly.”

            She turned, keeping her hands up and appearing as unthreatening as she could to find a blaster pointed at her head. The man holding it looked threatening enough, but had a bit of a soft look to his eyes, as if he wasn’t sure what to make of the girl who had snuck aboard his ship. He had dark skin, with dark hair tied up in a messy tail. His eyes were light, the left one green and the right blue. And he cocked his head as he continued speaking.

            “Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?” He glanced at the door behind her, “Though I supposed a better question is how did you get on my ship.”

            “Kara.” She stated plainly, “And I jumped on.”

            “Jumped? Why?”

            “I was running from security.”

            He raised an eyebrow at that. “For?” he pressed.

            She fidgeted, “I may have sliced into one of their terminals, to impress the SIS enough to hire me.” She glanced away. “And it may have backfired.”

            The man sighed, lowering the gun. He didn’t put it in the holster, but it at least wasn’t pointed at her anymore. So Kara relaxed, lowering her hands slowly, but still keeping them visible. She had her lightsabers on her in her bag, but was otherwise unarmed.

            “Kara, huh? Any reason behind choosing my ship in particular?”

            “Luck?” She shrugged, “It was passing by so I hopped on.”

            “On the run because you need a job…” He shook his head, laughing, “And you ‘hopped’ on a ship that was taking off.” He sighed, still chuckling at the image that he had in his head.” Tell you what, I like you, you’ve got guts, kid. And I could use another hand on the ship if you’re interested. I’m the captain of this ship, Tyr Baulder.” He stuck out his hand, putting his gun away with the other.

            “Kara Strider.” She said as she took his hand and shook it.

            He grinned at her, pulling her to her feet. “Welcome to the Ik’aad, kid.”

            “I’m not a kid.” She said, huffing in annoyance.

            Tyr chuckled, “Alright, how old are you?”

            “16.”

            He raised an eyebrow at her, “That’s young, you’re definitely still a kid.”

            “Am not!” She glared at him, “I’ve been on my own for two years now. And you’re not much older than me!”

            “You’re sounding like a kid now.” He gave her a smug grin. “And I’m 25, so, bit of a difference.” He chuckled as she crossed her arms defiantly, but he turned and motioned for her to follow before she could continue. “C’mon, let’s get you introduced with the crew.”

            She followed after him as he led her through the ship. “What does Ik’aad mean?”

            Tyr gave an uneasy laugh, “It means Baby. In Mando’a I believe. Or at least that’s what I was told it meant. Hope it’s not something stupid.”

            “You named your ship ‘Baby’?”

            “Why not? It is my baby!” He pats the wall of the ship lovingly as they walk.

            Kara shakes her head, but doesn’t say anything else as they walk, hearing voices up ahead. As soon as they walk into the room the pair are greeted by 4 others lounging on the couches and playing sabaac. A mirialan woman lounged on a chair, drinking something straight from the bottle, her dark grey hair cut short and framed her face elegantly. Two humans, both men, one of which had cybernetics above his right eye and under his left, and along his jaw with fiery red hair and grey eyes, while the other had brown eyes and blonde hair with a small tattoo on his neck and a scar across his nose and one on his eye. And finally a chiss man who was playing against the humans, his skin a deep cobalt blue and lighter blue hair was in a mess. They all looked to be around the same age, and all four eyed the new comer with interest.

            “Did we have a stowaway boss?” The chiss asked, turning to look at them, he grinned as he gave Kara a once over.

            “Something like that.” Tyr chuckled, “Guys, this is Kara Strider, she hitched a ride with us when we were taking off, so she’s going to be joining us for a while.”

            “Nice to see a new face. Name’s Leon Way, I’m the pilot.” The blonde spoke up.

            “In your dreams.” Tyr shot back.

            “Better dreams now with such a cute face joining us.” Leon winked, earning a glare from Tyr and the redhead next to him. He chuckled as he pointed at the redhead. “That’s Garrett Reign. He doesn’t talk much.” The man in question did some hand motions, Leon translating as he did, “He says it’s nice to meet you.”

            Kara nodded, “It’s good to meet both of you too.”

            “I’m Caleb.” The chiss grinned proudly, “I’m the best shot on this ship.” The mirialan huffed a laugh, earning a glare as he continued to speak, “Garrett and I are in charge of the upkeep of the Ik’aad as well as our weapons.”

            “And the best for last,” The Mirialan clapped her hands before Caleb could continue, “I’m Riala, and I’m in charge of-“

            “Keeping up morale?” Leon teased.

            “Or drinking all our booze?” Caleb added, Garrett signing his own joke at her as well. “Oh even better Gare.” Kara looked at them confused as nobody translated what Garrett had signed, she made a mental note to learn how to sign so she could understand what he was saying.

            Riala glared at them before continuing, “I set up our jobs, and control our finances.”

            Tyr nodded, “Garrett is my second in command, and a fantastic slicer, you could learn somethings from him I’m sure.” He gestured to the room. “Welcome to the team!”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on words! Tyr is supposed to be pronounced like tear, or tier, and is also the name of Kara's captain. How bout them apples? ;)  
> I would love to hear what you guys think about this so far! I've really wanted to delve into her background after she leaves Rishi for a long time, and I've finally gotten some names down! (now to try and make them all in game right??)


End file.
